Old Promises Revived
by Darkest1368
Summary: Chloe was about eight months pregnant when Derek left her. She went home one day to find a lone letter on the counter. It explained that Derek couldn't take this anymore and that he was leaving her. Chloe went into heartbreak afterwards. Years passed and she was now 23 with two kids who take after Derek in so many ways. What happens when Derek wants to come back?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! Thanks if your reading this and if you are and have not read my other story please take the time to that. I would really appreciate it. Well I hope you like this. **

**Disclaimer: Kathy: hey y'all! Hope ya like Cathleen's story. She is currently... Unavailable right now. So I am telling you that she does not own darkest powers! Hope you enjoy her story! She should update sooner because she started working on this along time ago and she's pretty far! **

**Cathleen: hey there you are! ya know moms looking for you right now, right? Something about tutoring... **

**Kathy: noooooooo! I'm not going! Not for anyone! **

**Cathleen: really not even for Simon? **

**Kathy: *comes out of hiding place* really? Yes! **

**Cathleen: hehe! Right well while I drag Kathy to tutoring I hope you like this story! **

**PROLOGUE**

I opened the front door to my house and walked inside. What I thought I was going to see my mate sitting in his lazy boy reading another book form his collection but the house was dark. I flipped the lights on and went into his study to find him not there either. I searched all over the house for my missing love but couldn't find anything that led to his disappearance. She was usually there to greet me when I came back from the hospital to know how our babies were doing.

I sighed and headed to the kitchen to grab a snack. Going to the freezer I pulled the bottom freezer out and grabbed a tub of chocolate ice cream. Going to the counter I set the tub down and pulled a drawer open for a spoon. I got and went to grab my ice cream again but something caught my eye. It was a letter.

I sprang forward and looked at the writing. It said 'to Chloe'. I don't know how I Clive missed it but I didn't hesitate to rip the top open and pull out the small piece of lined paper inside. It read:

_Chloe,_

_I'm sorry for my sudden disappearance, but I have left because of my decision. My decision is to leave you. I know you are going to bear our child, but the truth is I don't wish that upon you. I didn't want for you to be pregnant but I have been wanting out for a long time. I am very sorry, I've taken my things and left. I hope you have a good life with your child._

_I'm so sorry,  
Derek._

I stared at the letter in disbelief. This was a prank, it had to be. I laughed and looked around for someone to come around the corner and laugh about my expression. Then Derek would come around and try not to smirk. I called out to them and told them it wasn't funny. When no one came out I began to get worried.

"Derek? Tori? Guys this isn't funny come on! You can come out of hiding now!"

There was no answer which made me worry that the letter was serious even more. That couldn't be true, could it? Derek loved me. He told me I was his mate. My breaths became short and shallow. I ran from the kitchen ice cream forgotten and began calling for Derek frantically.

"Derek! Derek where are you?! You can't leave Derek! Derek!"

Tears ran down my face as I searched the rooms again and again. He wasn't here! He wasn't anywhere! I dropped to my knees in the hallway and held my chest as I sobbed for his return. Why would he leave?

After what felt like hours I got up and walked further down the hallway to my bedroom. Inside I went to a box in the corner of Derek's and I's closet, or what used to be ours. It was empty of his clothes and held only mine. I grabbed the box and pulled the top off. Inside was a jacket. His old one. I had kept it for when he was gone and plus it was my favorite. I pulled the oversized dark blue jacket on and went to the bed. Climbing in I tucked my legs underneath the blanket and buried my face in his pillow. I inhaled his woodsy smell and fell into the comforting darkness.

**hope you like it! Please review! I allow criticism but please don't be really harsh that'll make me cry. R&R please anD thank you! **

**~Darkest1368**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I'm gonna give you two chapters maybe three so I hope your satisfied with them until I update next and unfortunately it will be a long Time till then.**

**Disclaimer: cathleen: I don't own it **

**Kathy: yeah! **

**CHAPTER ONE**

***Five years later***

"MOMMY! Dylan's not sharing!" Cathleen yelled from up the stairs.

"MOM! Cathleen's being impossible!" Dylan yelled after her.

I sighed and headed upstairs to their combined room where the twins were fighting over a stuffed toy. If was a black wolf I had given one of them while the twin of it was sitting on the floor a couple of feet away. Dylan had the wolf in his arms clutching it to his chest while glaring at his sister.

Dylan and Cathleen were both five years old and they both looked like their father. They had glossy black hair but only Dylan had green eyes. Cathleen had my blue eyes but her personality was like Derek's. Dylan had a touch of Derek but was more like me personality ways than Derek's. Dylan was tall for his age and you knew he was going to be a werewolf like his father. Cathleen was a different story. She was small and was already having the signs of being another powerful necromancer though not as much like me because of Derek's other supernatural half.

"Cathleen what about the one right here? Can't you play with this one?" I asked.

"But mommy Dylan has mine! That once his, I want mine!" She whined.

"No that one's yours! You're just too stupid to see it!" Dylan said.

"Dylan apologize to your sister, that's no way to talk to anybody." I said.

"Fine, sorry Cathleen. Sorry that this ones mine and that ones yours!" He yelled.

I sighed and tried with a compromise, "Dylan if you apologize, we can leave and go get that ice cream I promised you guys."

They both looked at me and smiled. Dylan was the first to speak.

"We're going to go get ice cream?" He asked.

I nodded and he turned to his sister looked back. They were both smiling brightly.

"Cathleen, I'm sorry I called you stupid." Dylan said.

"You're forgiven, Dylan." Cathleen said smiling brighter at her brother.

"Ok you two, why don't you get your shoes on and I'll be down there in a second." I told them, and by the time I finally finished they were already out the door.

I laughed and picked up the forgotten stuffed animals. I put one on Dylan's bed and one on Cathleen's. I turned to leave but at the last second looked at the small black wolf. It reminded me of Derek every time I saw it and that's why I gave them to my children. So they'd always be reminded of their father even if they didn't know it yet.

"Mom! Hurry up don't you want some chocolate ice cream!" Dylan yelled from downstairs.

I ran out of the room and down the stairs to see them standing patiently by the door. I grabbed my green flip flops and pulled them on while walking out the door. I followed my kids to my black camaro and opened the back door for them. They hopped in back and sat in the booster chairs I bought them. They buckled themselves and looked for my approval. I snored that they got it right and shut the back door. Heading to the drivers side I got in and started the car up.

Then we were off, driving down the road and heading towards the city. We lived out in the woods instead of closer to town than my last house. I didn't have a neighbor for at least a mile and had a huge backyard for the kids to play in. My house was big and airy so I had enough space for the young werewolf living in it.

I drove into town and slowed down immensely. The town residents were all friendly people and it took me a few months to find this place. One: because of the good house and two: because most of the towns citizens were supernaturals. The few that weren't knew about us and lived in peace knowing we weren't horrible people.

It was a secret town guarded by hundreds of spells by powerful witches and sorcerers. Only the supernatural race could find this place and people who knew about it kept it a secret from the outside world. I loved the safety so I moved here after Liz helped me find the place when I suggested moving.

"Mommy, you're gonna miss the ice cream shop." Cathleen said, snapping me back to reality.

I smiled and quickly turned into the parking lot for 'Joe's ice cream'. It was a place I went to often enough that the owner Joe and I were friends. He had a daughter name Katy who loved to play with my children whenever I was visiting her and her father. She was about fifteen years old and his father was thirty-five years old. I sat at a table next to counter where Joe was wiping it clean. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Chlo, want the usual? Or want to try something different this time?" He asked.

He had brown hair that was messily slicked back and a few strands were loose for the small amount of gel he used so it hung limply on his forehead. He had dazzling brown eyes that looked like melted chocolate. His looks were completed with a us kissed tan and a bright white smile. He was a fire half-demon and so was his daughter.

"The usual, get the usual." Cathleen and Dylan told me smiling brightly at Joe.

"I guess it's the usual." I said.

Dylan and Cathleen smiled at me before turning to Joe and asking him where Katie was. He told about how Katy was with her high school friends and they were doing a big project. Dylan's and Cathleen's faces visibly fell and we both laughed at it. Then Joe turned around and began making our ice cream.

Our usual was chocolate ice cream with chocolate sprinkles and chocolate syrup with chocolate chips, whip cream and to top it all of a chocolate covered cherry. It happened one year after me and Joe started being friends. He was at our house for a summer birthday party for the twins and he brought ice cream for all of us. He knew our favorite was chocolate so he brought that and a whole bunch of other ingredients for the ultimate bowl of ice cream.

We watched as he piled all of the chocolate stuff on and we were so excited when it tasted awesome. Joe began to call it our usual and gave it to us every time we went over there- which was two times a week in the summer- but hey we weren't complaining. Sometimes we tried different things but it wasn't that often.

He handed me three bowls of the ice cream and I gave it to my kids before Joe came around from the counter and sat with me. We talked about work and our kids and then other random things at came to mind. Every now and then he would have to get back up to get more ice cream for Dylan or sometimes Cathleen.

I was on my second and Dylan was on his fourth while Cathleen was on her third. The door jingled and a familiar boys voice rang loud and clear.

"Come on Tori do you really need ice cream right now. We need to go unpack at home." He said.

"I'm tired of unpacking and it's hot I want ice cream!" She yelled back her voice also very familiar.

"We haven't even been doing it for ten minutes and you're already tired?" He fired back.

The bickering back and forth seemed extremely familiar and I snagged a quick look. Three people stood at the counter waiting for Joe to be finished with Dylan's fifth ice cream. Two boys and one girl all around my age.

The girl had short layered black hair and blemish free tannish skin. She had hard brown eyes that were so different than Joe's. She stood about a foot taller than me and had more curves.

The first boy was about the same height as the girl maybe a couple inches taller. He had dark blonde hair and almond shaped hazel eyes. He had a bright smile and he also had a sun kissed tan and blemish free skin.

The first two should have hinted just a tiny bit about what I was going to expect with the third but I was so out of it that I was missing all the signs.

The last boy was really tall with muscles that shone through his thin T-shirt. He had black glossy hair that hung into his amazing green eyes. He was clearly irritated and had a small scowl on his face. He had a sun kissed tan and blemish free skin as well and you would have never guessed what he looked like a few years before.

One thought kept going through my head, no no no no no no no! Derek can't be here! Why is this happening to me! Not after all I've been through. NO!

Joe called out for Dylan to come get his ice cream. Tori watched the ice cream hungrily obviously wanting the same thing. Dylan stood up and went to the counter. He grabbed his bowl of ice cream and said his thank you to Joe.

Dylan looked at the three of them and said his hellos. They all replied a hello to him. Joe smiled and looked at me. As soon as he saw my face he had a worried expression.

"Hey Chloe, you ok? You look like you're going to faint any second." He asked.

I couldn't answer not when the three people I haven't seen in five years turned to look at me. At first they didn't know who they were looking at but soon understanding dawned on them. Tori was the first to do anything.

"Chloe!" She yelled running towards me full speed, but before she could hugged me I abruptly stood up and backed away into a corner.

I held up my hands and repeated in my head, no no no.

"No what, mommy?" Cathleen asked me, I had no idea I was saying any of that out loud.

I swallowed loudly and rushed past Tori to go to my children. I grabbed Cathleen's hand and went towards Dylan who was staring at me. I looked at him and he nodded before grabbing our bowls and bringing my purse to me.

I went towards him grabbed my purse and gave Dylan his sisters hand and my keys, "Dylan take Cathleen to the car and get buckled up, I'll be out there in a moment.

He nodded and they headed of. I turned to Joe and pulled out a twenty to give it to him. He looked at me confused for a second and took the bowls off of the counter.

"Thanks Joe. I'll see you later ok? Tell Katy we said hi." I said.

He nodded and looked at the three people behind me. I also made the mistake of looking behind me before leaving. Tori looked at me obviously hurt, Simon was looking at me with a sorry expression and Derek just stood there watching me obviously shocked about seeing me.

I ran out and to my car before climbing into the already running vehicle. I pulled out of my parking space and drove away from the ice cream shop.

**Onto the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! **

**DISCLAIMER: Cathleen: never will. **

**CHAPTER TWO**

We were now home, Dylan and Cathleen were sitting there watching me pace with confused expressions. It had been a quiet ride home with nobody talking in the car. I was too shocked to do so and they were too confused.

Finally Dylan broke the awkward silence, "mom what's wrong?"

I looked at him before sighing and went to sit with them on the couch. They watched me while I hugged both of them and gave them a kiss on the head.

Then I started with my story, "long ago when you two were still in my tummy there was a man I loved very much. One night when I went home from the doctors the man I loved had disappeared. He wrote me a note that broke my heart into a million pieces and left me alone to pick them up and put them back together. Then I had you two and I was happy. Well the man I loved was your father and he had two siblings that liked to fight like the two of you do. Today the man came into the ice cream shop and I finally saw them after a long time. I'm sad because I still love your father you see."

They both looked at me and gave me a tight hug. I hugged them back and looked at the two of them forcing a smile on my face.

"Enough with the sadness, you two need a bath. Cathleen can use the hallways bathroom and Dylan can go use mine in my bedroom."

They nodded without complaining and went upstairs to go get into the bath. I smiled until I was out of sight and then went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of vodka. It tasted horrible but I used it when I wanted to forget the misery and sadness. I poured a glass and down it in one drink then poured myself another.

I was about to drink more when someone knocked on the door. I stood up bringing my glass me with me. I pulled open the door and was shocked to find Joe standing there with an angry Tori and Simon. Derek stood in the background also very ticked off. Before I could close the door Tori's hand slammed on it, keeping it open.

"We're going I to stay no matter what you say. So you might as well let us inside." She snapped.

I looked at Joe who guiltily smiled at me. I glared at him and opened the door wider and let them inside since I didn't seem to have a choice. I led them to the living room and then before Joe sat down grabbed his writ and pulled him upstairs. I knew Derek could most likely hear us but I didn't care, when I was done yelling at Joe everyone else in the house would be able to hear us as well.

"What the heck Joe! Why'd you bring them here?" I yelled at him.

"Hey I was forced to drive here while they followed me! They said they'd hurt me if I didn't and I'm not doubting that the chick could!" He said back.

"What kind of werewolf is scared of another person?!" I said.

"The kind that's almost lost everything!" He yelled louder at me and when he said that I gave him a sorry look.

"Oh Joe I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that I know you're going through a tough time from Elizabeth's death."

He nodded but wouldn't look me in the eye. I hugged him and went downstairs with him following. I was at the bottom step when I heard Cathleen's voice.

"Mommy! Do you know where the towels are?!" She yelled.

I ran back upstairs and left the four people downstairs to themselves. I got two towels from the supply closet and went to find Cathleen. She was standing in the bathtub already finished with her bath. I put one towel on the toilet and then unfolded the other and wrapped it around Cathleen's small body. She was shivering from the loss of warm water but I quickly dried her and herded her back to her room. I pulled out some underwear, denim shorts, and a light blue T-shirt. I also grabbed clothes for Dylan to wear. Then I went back to the other bathroom grabbed the other towel and headed to my bathroom. I knocked on the door and it opened up. I gave Dylan his towel and his clothes and went back downstairs.

I found that Cathleen was already ahead of me and was on the last step of the stairs. I widened my eyes and ran down the stairs to catch up with her. I was too late however because she stopped mid step and looked shocked to find other people in our living room.

"Mom? Why are they here?" She said pointing to the others.

I walked down to her and leaned to whisper in her ear, "I don't know, ask Joe."

He snapped his head to my direction and gave me a incredulous look. I looked pointedly at him and he sighed.

"Joe's here?" Dylan's voice called.

I turned around to find him in his black basketball shorts and light grey T-shirt. He was also shocked to find people other than Joe here. He got over it quickly and glared at them remembering my story earlier. I remembered I still had my glass of vodka in my hand and quickly drank it all up. My head was buzzing a tiny bit from the alcohol but I dismissed it and went into the kitchen to put my stuff away.

I went back to the living room to find everyone but Joe was looking at Dylan and Cathleen. The twins were glaring at the three of them and they all stopped when I came over to them.

"Kids, why don't you go play outside. It's too beautiful a day to let it waste." I said.

They looked at me and shook their heads, "ok mommy, only if you come with us."

I stared at them for a second before sighing. I sat in my unoccupied recliner and the two of them came to sit on my lap. I looked at my guests faces before turning to Joe.

"Don't you have to go work? Isn't that the point of having a business?" I asked.

He looked at me and it was asking me if I'd be ok with the three of them. I nodded and he stood up. We went over to us and and gave me a hug while I was still sitting then whispered in my ear really low.

"I'll call you later." He said.

I nodded and he ruffled Dylan's hair and gave Cathleen a kiss on the head before leaving. I looked back at Tori, Simon, and Derek and watched for a bit while they watched me. Then out of the blue Dylan broke the silence.

"Are those the people who hurt you mommy?" He growled.

Derek wouldn't look at anything, just kept his eyes closed. Tori and Simon looked at him and then at me shocked.

"Yes honey, they are." I said in a quiet voice and then in a louder one full of venom I asked, "what do you want?"

"Oh you know to see my best friend that I haven't seen for what four five years? Oh and what about my niece and nephew?" Tori snapped back.

The last question got me angry and I would have ordered them out if my kids weren't sitting on my lap at that moment, "they aren't your niece and nephew Tori. They're my kids and have no relation to you whatsoever."

She glared at me, "they're just as much as yours as they are Derek's. so yeah they are."

Tears formed in my eyes and I tried blinking them back but a few let loose. Dylan saw and glared at Tori.

"No. We aren't." He crossed his arms and stood up walking out of the room.

Cathleen looked at me and kissed my cheek before following her brother upstairs. Tori stared at them and then turned back to me. She was looking at me sympathetically but I didn't want her sympathy. I wanted her and her brothers to leave.

"Chloe, just let Derek explain." She said looking at her brother who now had his eyes open and was looking curiously at the door where Dylan and Cathleen had left. He wasn't even listening.

"For what! He left me! With two children to take care of! I love them to death and I was finally getting over the fact that he left but then you came back and followed me to my house!" I said now standing up, tears falling freely down my face.

"He had a reason Chloe! Can't you understand! Also it not like we purposely came here to see you. We had no idea you lived in this area." Tori was also standing up and was advancing on me, her fingers sparking once and awhile.

"He had five years Tori! Five years! I had to raise my kids that long, and he did not once call or send me a letter explaining and I also recall you doing the same!" I sat back down and was sitting in my chair sobbing.

"Yes! Because I wasn't allowed Chloe! Just hear him out, please! Then you can decide what to do-" she was interrupted by the door.

Someone was heavily banging on the door. Dylan and Cathleen ran downstairs and opened the door. Outside of it stood Ryan another werewolf who had told me he was in love with me multiple times. He looked at me with his blue eyes and then glared at Tori who stared at him shocked.

I do admit he was pretty sexy. He had brown spiky hair that didn't have a lot of gel in it so it wasn't so clumpy and tan skin that glowed. He had amazing blue-green eyes that if you looked one way it was blue and if you looked the other it was green. If you caught him on a good day he had a bright smile that made you want to smile back. By right now he wasn't happy so he wasn't smiling. He was also taller than me by a foot and a half and had just the right amount of muscle.

"What's going on here?" He growled in his sexy voice.

"I'll have mommy explain later, but we need to go." Dylan said.

Ryan looked at them and dropped to his knees his voice and expression went softer, "are you ready?"

They nodded and raced upstairs. Moments later they came down with three backpacks. One of them was mine while the other two were theirs. I was going to ask what was going on but I couldn't cause Ryan came over to me, picked me up and hung me over his shoulder. I heard a growl and realized it came from Derek but it was no use to glare at him since the position I was in.

"You better be gone after she comes home and leave her alone." Ryan said his voice was dark again.

"Who gives you the authority to say that?" Simon said, it was the first time he spoke and I do admit I forgot he was even here.

"I'm her boyfriend." He growled.

I tried looking up at him but I was still over his shoulder so it was still useless. No one spoke so Ryan turned and left the house towards his silver camaro. He pulled me from over his shoulder and let go when I was standing. I was going to yell at him but he gave me a look that said don't. I stopped myself and got in his passenger side. The twins got in back and sat in their car seats that mysteriously transferred from my car to his.

He started the car and quickly drove away, leaving a mad Derek a shocked Tori and a sad Simon in his wake.

**on a roll! **


End file.
